


Happiness Is A Complicated Thing

by ClockStrikesMidnight



Series: This Isn't How It Was Supposed To Go [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (Movie)
Genre: Cliffhanger Warning, Ehehe, Emotional ramblings, M/M, Overprotective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockStrikesMidnight/pseuds/ClockStrikesMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is so pure and wonderful and it scares him so much because he's never used to being happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emotions Running On High

He wakes up to the sound of what he can only guess is Thor tripping over his own two feet. Trying to will himself back into unconsiousness on the first day of summer he closes him eyes and attempts to remember what transpired last night. He remembers searching for Tony, finding him and letting the man drag him away from the crowd and into the dark hallway. Remembers their strange first real conversation and the hug that Loki felt he needed to give. If he focuses really hard he can still feel Tony's lips lightly on his nose and eventually on his lips. It was his first real kiss.

He can't help but smile at himself when he remembers how Tony had inadvertantly told Loki that he cared about him to some degree and how Loki had said the same. It was strange, foreign, completely unnatural for Loki to just give in to his emotions. He still couldn't fathom why he felt so tempted to take Tony apart and build him back up again, to watch his every move, every breath, to stay by his side and not let anything take him away. Maybe he was finally loosing the little sense he had left.

Or maybe it wasn't as complicated as all that. Maybe Loki was just waiting to be happy, waiting for someone who he trusts and who seems to trust back. He never thought he would be feeling this pull to Tony Stark, however, and that point still confused him. Maybe it was the way his whole face would light up when he smiled, or how you could tell instantly if something was wrong just by the way his eyes would wander and focus on random things. Loki hadn't noticed until now that he knew these things about Tony and he never knew when he learned them all.

Instantly there's another feeling that washes over him. He supposes it could be described as giddiness or ecstacy, but he can only describe it as happiness. Everything is so pure and wonderful and it scares him so much because he's never used to being happy. He doesn't know if things with Tony will continue, if what happened was just misplaced emotions running on high, but he doesn't believe for a second that that's true.

He wants to call Tony and ask him. Ask him if this is going to go further but he can't will himself to. It's giddy, teenage infatuation and Loki doesn't want to be subjected to it but he finds that he slowly is.

He doesn't want to think about falling for Tony Stark, and he definietly doesn't want to think about the chance of Tony Stark falling for him, but he does and he relishes it. Invites it. Craves it even because it's what he wants, and he never gets what he wants.

He hears his door open and is happy that his eyes ar closed so that whoever entered - Thor, he's guessing - thinks he's asleep and leaves. He smiles again and wonders if this is what everyone means when they say they're happy.


	2. Happiness Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki swallowed and avoided eye contact, thankful when the microwave beeped and he could stand and walk away from the glare Thor was inflicting upon him.

It's one thirty in the afternoon when he decides he can't pass as being asleep anymore. He's been drawing pictures in his bed for about three hours, thinking about Tony and smiling to himself. He's surprised his mother or Thor haven't been to check on him. _Maybe mother is out of town today,_ Loki thinks and he shrugs. Mother and Father are big business antreprenors and out of the house often, leaving Thor in charge and letting Loki forever wonder why the house hasn't been burnt down yet.

With a disgruntled sigh, he swings his legs over the side of the bed and walks to his door, opening it to find Thor with his hand poised to knock. He smiles proudly when he sees Loki and drops his hand.

"Hello brother, I was wondering when you were going to wake," Thor said, following Loki through the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I've been awake for a while, I was just doing some stuff," Loki replied absently from behind the refridgerator door, searching for some food. "Are mother and father away?" Loki inhales sharply at referring to Odin as _father._ The man is anything but and Loki doesn't like to call him by that title.

"Yes, they left at about noon, I don't know when they'll be back," Thor said quietly. Loki settled on some leftover spaghetti and meatballs and closed the fridge to find Thor glaring at him. Full out _glaring_ almost making Loki step away. "Where'd you go last night? I didn't see you for the rest of the party once you left me."

Loki could feel his blush coming and tried - without much success - to contain it. He should have known that Thor would find out somehow, he is afterall, his brother. His mind ran with lies that he could possibly say but they were too complicated and Thor would question. He was going to learn soon enough, and most likely better from him than from Tony. "I was with Tony."

Thor blinked stupidly and swallowed thickly before talking. "Tony Stark?"

Loki sighed. "No, Thor, all the other Tony's that are in our school. Of course Tony Stark." He put his spaghetti in the microwave and came to sit down at the counter.

"Why?" Thor asked, sitting down across from him.

"Because the party was rather dull and Tony was much more interesting than the rest of the student body," Loki tried to be nonchalant and not give up too much information but he knew Thor would keep hounding him if he didn't tell the full story.

"Where'd you go?" Thor asked, his voice dropping and becoming deathly serious. This was not good. At all.

Loki swallowed and avoided eye contact, thankful when the microwave beeped and he could stand and walk away from the glare Thor was inflicting upon him. He needed to catch his breath, he was afraid he was going to break down, but he needed to face Thor. He grabbed his food and sat back down, eyeing the noodles to distract himself. "Out into one of the hallways. It was quieter." _And cozier_ , he had to stop himself from adding.

"What'd you guys do?" Thor was frowning deeply at his brother, not letting Loki hide.

"Thor, we just talked!" Loki's volume rose and he finally looked up at his brother.

Thor was quiet for a moment before a slight smile tugged on his lips. "What are you hiding, brother?"

"Can we discuss this later? I'm trying to eat," Loki said.

"What is there to discuss?"

"Thor-"

"Loki, tell me what happened!" Thor slammed his fist on the table, making Loki jump slightly in his seat.

"I kissed him. I kissed him alright?!" You have no idea how scared, angry, awful, selfish, cowardly Loki feels right now. It's like his whole world is exploding in itty bitty little bombs that just let you be tortured before your end. Let you beg for death just because it's better than this.

Thor got scary pale, scary quickly and in a flash he was heading towards the door, grabbing his keys on the way, Loki running behind him.

"Thor, wait! What are you doing?" Loki tried helplessly to get his brothers attention, get him to not get into his car and drive to Tonys' house and most likely beat him senseless. Loki knew the effort was futile, but he ran and pulled his arms around Thor's huge chest

"Loki let me go," Thor said, although he was easily pulling Loki along with him and to his car. Loki just tightened his grip.

"Don't you dare do what I think you're going to," Loki said, using all his weight to try to keep his brother from getting out the door.

"Loki let me go!"

"Thor, it's nothing, it was just hormones going insane!" Loki tried, but couldn't help but realize that wasn't true. At least not on his end of the deal. Thor pulled and got himself out the door, and Loki knew there was no use fighting anymore. "At least let me come with you."

Thor turned and glared at Loki before opening the car door and unlocking the passenger side for Loki. "Fine. Get in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus I leave a cliffhanger. Muahaha.


	3. It All Boils Down To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark has never been in love. He's never even thought about the idea of being in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Tony POV :)

He's just finishing up the car engine when he hears three sharp rings on the doorbell. He's been working on the damn thing for a while now and of course, when he's almost done he gets interrupted. He's radiating in shock. He guesses that the engine will have a few faults, but that's only because his mind has been forcused on other things persay.

Other things being Loki.

He doesn't know what it is about Loki that makes his insides turn to melted butter when he sees him but there is something that definitely makes it happen. Tony Stark has never been in love. He's never even _thought_ about the _idea_ of being in love. He supposes you'd have to be more clear on the definition of love. If love is friendship, going the extra mile for the person who you care about then yeah, he's loved people. Pepper, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, even Clint (At times). But if you mean your heart starts working extra hard to keep you alive, your lungs almost explode because you can't breathe, your mind goes a million miles an hour and it's all because of that one person, then no, he's never been in love. But suddenly he feels like he's falling into those grasps. Possibly it's just hormones, most likely it's just hormones, but what if it isn't? Well. . . He'd run.

He always knew he would.

Tony Stark doesn't do _commitment_. He doesn't do the whole, 'what's mine is yours and vice versa' situation. He knows it hurts him and the people involved but that's just who he is. Got it from his father that's for damn sure.

He walks to the door to find Thor, fuming like a choo choo train, (Oh and by the way, _never_ use that term in front of Thor. Tony's tried. Let's just say black eye for about a month.), and Loki holding onto his brothers left arm, cowaring slightly behind the bulkier of the two. Tony couldn't help but smile at his luck.

"Hey Thor, Loki, what are you guys doing here?" Tony said, noticing the extremely horrified look on Lokis face and the extremely enraged face on Thors. "What's wrong?"

"Tony-" Loki tried to talk but Thor stepped completely in front of him and started talking.

"Tony Stark, is what my brother speaks the truth?" Thor asked, surpirsingly quiet, but if Tony learned anything from Pepper, it's don't underestimate the calm before the storm.

"Depends on what he speaks of," Tony said cooly, leaning on the door frame and trying to fix Loki with a glare that he hoped would translate into, _What did you tell him?!_

"Do not play games with me, Stark. Did you kiss my brother?" Thor asked, his voice getting louder.

Tony hesitated. "Yes."

It all happened within three seconds.

Loki seemed to anticipate his brothers next move, throwing himself in front of Tony, shielding him. Thor roared like a lion, and Tony would have been curled in on himself laughing like a mad man if it wasn't for what he knew was coming. And lastly, Thor must have been to in the moment to realize that now Loki was standing in front of Tony, letting his fist fly forward and hit his brother right in the side of the jaw.

 _"Thor!"_ Tony screamed as Loki fell backwards against Tony's shoulder, moaning in pain. Luckily the man caught him, picking him up bridal style and waking into the house, laying him on the couch and running for an ice pack. Loki wasn't knocked out, but his eyes were drooping when Tony finally came back to him. "Hey, hey, stay awake Loki."

The last thing he remembered was Tonys face, before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm really not trying to be cruel with these cliff hangers....


	4. Different Routes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without another word he gets up and leaves, possibly guessing that Loki and Tony would want to talk about feelings now.

He wakes up to the feeling of familiar lips on his own and has to suppress a gasp when he opens his eyes to find Tony, literally in his face, and Thor watching from behind. If this isn't awkward he doesn't know what is.

After he gains most of his consciousness back he pushs Tony off of him so he can breathe. "Loki!"

"Hey Tony." He sits up against the couch, rubbing his jaw where he's certain he now has a bruise. "What was that all about." He motions a finger between the two then cautiously in Thors direction.

Tony slinks down a little bit and doesn't make eye contact. "CPR?"

Loki full out laughs, but you know, the grateful, 'I'm laughing in your face' type of way. "For this?"

"Well I dunno, it was either that or true loves first kiss, you decide which you'd rather go with," Tony smiled and seemed to completely forget that Thor was right there.

"I think I'd go with the latter for this situation," Loki smiles before finally taking notice to Thor. "So may I ask why the hell you punched me in the face or is it too soon?"

"Loki, I'm-"

"He was trying to punch me," Tony says before Thor can get it out and Thor nods vigorously.

"And why were you trying to punch Tony in the face?" Loki prompted, about to do a facepalm at the ignorance of his brother in this moment.

"Because he kissed you!" Thor says as if it's _so_ obvious. Which it is and isn't.

"So what? Thor, I'm old enough to make my own descicions, I don't need to you following me around and protecting me all the time," Loki said.

"But he's Tony Stark!" Thor booms.

"I am right here," Tony points a finger to himself a Loki has to suppress a smile.

"Well Tony can you really blame me for being cautious about this?" Thor asks and both brothers turn to stare at Tony. One route leads to Loki being happy, possibly a relationship, and probably trying to get hit again, the other leads to Lokis anger and not getting punched in the face.

And since he's a coward he does this.

"He kissed me you know."

"Oh for the love of god," Loki says and does the face palm that's been itching at him.

"What?" Thor asks and looks at his brother.

"Yes, Thor I'm the one who started this all in motion, did you really not catch onto that?" Loki asks and is truly stupified and astounded by Thor once again.

"But why?"

"Well. . ." This is where it gets difficult. Basically coming out and admiting his feelings to Tony, suffering his brothers wrath and most likely his fathers if the information ever gets back to him, and risking being humiliated if Tony doesn't feel the same way. Maybe he's actually growing up, being less cowardly and hiding behind the lies that he usually falls back on, getting bravery because he knows that it could possibly pay off, and that eventually it leads to happiness. And that's all Loki wants anymore. "Because I like him. A lot. More than I've ever liked anyone in my entire life."

Tony eyes him curiously for a moment before a huge smile breaks across his face. Thor on the other hand flashes anger in his deep blue eyes, but after a moment that seems like forever, it vanishes and he nods. "It will take time, but I will try to come to accept this." Without another word he gets up and leaves, possibly guessing that Loki and Tony would want to talk about _feelings_ now. Tony turns and smiles at Loki and before the other can get a word out he feels lips again, and it's really like a breath of fresh air. Loki smiles into the kiss and gently runs his long fingers through Tony's hair before he pulls away and asks the question he's dying to know the answer to.

"So is that agreement?" Loki asks and he can hear the smile in his own voice.

"Oh yeah, this is agreement," Tony laughs and kisses Loki again, his smile contagious and making Loki feel happy again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I am on Tumblr: http://service-of-liars-and-killers.tumblr.com  
> Thank you to everyone who has kudos-ed(?), commented, and of course read this, I love you lots!


End file.
